I Do
by smilelaughread
Summary: It's the event of the century, sure to be the topic of conversations for years to come. It's Narcissa and Lucius' wedding day, and she's determined that it'll be perfect. 2/4 for the 1, 2, 3, 4 Seasons Competition at HPFC. This was "A Celebration". Sequel to "Good Day", which should be read before this. Not strictly necessary, but advised.


Summer – A Celebration

The day was upon them. It had finally arrived, after months of tense planning. The day of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy's wedding. A date to remember, an occasion that had been spoken about in all the right circles for months. It was exhilarating, Narcissa thought.

She hadn't been able to contact Lucius in the months leading up to the big day, as was custom, and was beyond excited at finally getting to see him, to speak with him. He'd been so charming back at Hogwarts, and Narcissa greatly looked forward to spending her days with him. The rest of her days, she hoped, until they were both old and gray. She had no visions of love, but hoped for more than just friendly companionship within the marriage.

The wedding had been planned to a tee, decorations silver and blue, plates covered with intricate designs. Everything was covered with similar designs that were supposed to look like dragons, in the same pale blue as her eyes. They had pulled out all the stops, and Narcissa couldn't have been more delighted. The spotlight was on her, for once, and she blossomed under the pressure and focus. She loved it, she practically lived for it.

A flower was put in her hair as she was wrapped in ceremonial robes, getting ready. There was some painful tugging at her loose strands of hair, but she'd rejected the idea to tie her hair up. It would flow loosely down her back, and that was that. She gritted her teeth as she was prodded and poked at, but didn't complain. She was to be the epitome of perfection, after all, and would not complain about the struggles she'd had to face to get there. If they could even be called struggles.

...

The wedding was to go on in less than two hours, and no one could keep her down in one spot or standing still. Feeling antsy, Narcissa stepped over to where the door to the outside stood, pushing and opening it just a crack to gaze out. Everything seemed to be in place, and guests were already beginning to arrive. It was going to be the event of the century, she was sure, and flicked her hair over her shoulder at the reminder, carefully so as not to ruin the hard work that had gone into styling it.

There was no greater honour, and she was determined to make it memorable to everyone – in a good way, of course. Nothing was to ruin her day.

The weather was perfect; neither too hot nor too cold, the sun not quite at its brightest, thank Merlin. It simply would not have done to have the sun making her look shiny. There were no clouds to be seen. The grass had never seemed so green. The sky had never seemed so wide, so blue, so full of opportunities. The birds had never been so silent, seeming to shut up as a way to respect her big day. The wind had never been so light, teasing strands of hair up, rather than ruining an entire day's worth of work in one go. She had been handed all the attention, and felt confident that she could handle it all.

There was food to feed the masses, too, and Narcissa's mouth watered as the scent wafted up from the kitchens. Malfoy manor was simply magnificent – her parents had been particularly pleased to find that she would be attended to by the Malfoys' numerous House-Elves. To have Elves was a sign of prosperity. Narcissa knew that full well, and _glowed_ with the knowledge that in mere hours, she'd have some part in such a family.

...

"Ready, Narcissa?" Her mother asked, quietly, eyes assessing her daughted. She gave a quick nod, a short admission of approval, and continued. "The music is about to start, and you shall make your way down the aisle. Remember: keep your chin high and your eyes bright! Darling, good luck. I'll be in my seat then…"

"Hush, mother," Narcissa said gently. "I'm fine. Go find your seat and we will begin."

She watched her mother walk away, looking regal and elegant in her long Dress robes. The excitement Narcissa had been feeling morphed into a touch of nervousness, and the butterflies in the pit of her stomach gained some energy, fluttering about within her. But she was ready, she knew she was. Ready for everything and anything.

A knock sounded at the door, and she waved her wand to open it, expecting her mother again.

Lucius Malfoy's eyes shut faster than she'd thought possible, but it was still too slow. He'd seen her before the wedding, and judging by the pale gleam his face had taken on, he knew it, too. Dear, sweet Merlin - He'd seen her. Oh-

"Apologies," he murmured. "We are about to begin. I believed you to be in the next room."

The door shut hastily behind him, and the nerves that Narcissa had kept under firm control were released. Suddenly, she felt sick with worry and fear. What if she forgot her words and made a fool of herself in front of both the Malfoy and Black families, as well as most of the Wizarding elite? Good God, what if she did something horrifying like run her hands through her hair or spill something down her front?

What if she tripped, or fell? She'd be the laughingstock of the Wizarding World, that was for sure.

_Chin up._ Her mother's voice rang back through her head, and Narcissa took a deep, calming breath. There was no 'being frightened'. She was going to go out there, be perfect, make a good impression, and give her guests the best she could. Dinner was to be top quality. The music, as well.

She was ready. _I_

_t's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before th-_

Narcissa squashed the voice in her head, pretending as though it were an inconsequential bug, and stood on slightly shaky legs. "Chin up," she repeated to herself. "You are intelligent, smart, and rich. _Chin up!"_

And with that, she pushed open the doors to the outside, and began her walk. It was perhaps the most important, longest walk she'd ever taken, but she slowly and steadily made her way down the aisle, down to Lucius, to whom she'd be wed in only a few minutes. Lucius Malfoy. She was going to be a _Malfoy_.

…

The music was loud, alcohol was running freely, and Narcissa was giddy with happiness. Her head was spinning after all the toasts, but she maintained her composure well.

"Congratulations," someone called out to her. Narcissa, unable to locate the person who'd said it, simply nodded in the general direction of the words, sending an entirely genuine smile that way.

"Thank you," she called out.

She was turned around by a pair of delicate hands, and was met with a sight she'd never encountered before. Her mother was openly weeping, grabbing Narcissa's face with her small hands. "I love you, darling. It was beautiful, simply amazing! Congratulations, Narcissa _Malfoy_, and _thank you_."

"I love you, too, Mother." She answered, tears pricking at her own eyes. Their confessions of love were few and far between, and she felt emotion stir within her. "I did my best – followed all your instructions. I should be thanking _you,_ actually, for all of that. Thank you. For everything. _Thank you,"_

She would have succumbed to the tears had a hand not been placed on her shoulder. She looked around to find Lucius. He extended a hand to her, and she smiled and took it, welcoming his embrace and his body heat.

They danced into the night, laughing and smiling and having a wonderful time. The best time of her life, Narcissa thought with absolute certainty. That night was the best of her life, without doubt. So when it started drizzling out of nowhere, she danced in the rain, and helped put shielding charms up. When the sun set and darkness descended on the group, she helped levitate the lamps that'd been set up, and light them all. She was a ball of energy and happiness, and she hoped that would set the tone for the rest of her marriage, the rest of her life.

In fact, she was practically certain of it.

* * *

_2/4 for the 1, 2, 3, 4 Seasons Competition at HPFC. This was "A celebration". Expect the continuation soon! _

_Review?_


End file.
